deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shulk vs Laharl
Shulk vs Laharl is the seventh battle of the first season of PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8's Death Battles. Interlude Wiz: Swordsmen. Some are lone wolves who fight for a purpose of their own. Others, like these two, fight in teams for a common goal. Boomstick: But they still stand out because they're OVERPOWERED AS FUCK!!! Wiz: Like Shulk, wielder of the Monado. Boomstick: And Laharl, the Demon Prince of Disgaea. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shulk Wiz: Thousands of years ago, the world was an infinite ocean, a barren pool of water, until two titans called the Bionis and the Mechonis engaged in a great battle that left both dead. Boomstick: Hey, I thought we weren't doing the Kaiju Battle yet. Season 2 Premiere hint confirmed! Wiz: The corpses would be forever locked in spiritual combat until new forms of life arose on each of the colossal beings: from the Bionis came organic lifeforms, and from the Mechonis came mechanical lifeforms. Boomstick: This is the kind of religion I want to be a part of. Giant robots fight to the death and spontaneously create us all. I'd join it in a heartbeat. Wiz: One of these life forms was a member of the Homs species. His name was Shulk. Shulk: I'm really feeling it! Wiz: Shulk was destined to lead a resistance against the mechanical life forms and bring prosperity to his people. Boomstick: But before he knew any of that, he was your average 18-year old boy until one day he was attacked by the Mechon and he ran into Dunban, the original wielder of the Monado blade. Poor old Dunban used the sword one time too many and it resulted in the paralysis of his right arm. You'd think he would have been smart enough to stop using that sword the first time. Wiz: Dunban dropped his weapon and Shulk wielded it for himself, and surprisingly, he could control it pretty well. Boomstick: And he's extremely lucky, cause who wouldn't want a badass sword like the Monado? The Monado is said to be the weapon used by Bionis in his awesome fight with Mechonis. It manipulates the surrounding ether around it, meaning it can change all forms of matter. Wiz: Ether is the building block of life in the Xenoverse. This means Shulk is capable of warping reality itself. Not only this, but Shulk can also use Ether to activate Monado Purge, which sends a wave of ether towards enemies to dispel auras. Boomstick: The Monado also lets Shulk see the future with the power of foresight. But aside from Magic, it also works well for melee attacks, my personal favorite part of any swordfight. The Monado is perfect for slicing and dicing the robot menace, and Shulk can even open the sword at will to activate a longer blade. Wiz: He can extend the blade because the Monado conforms to the will of its master. Shulk can also execute a number of attacks known as the Arts. His Turn Strike not only inflicts heavy damage, but renders an opponent susceptible to falling by inflicting Break status. He also uses Slit Edge which weakens a target's defense if hit from the side. Stream Edge inflicts damage on hordes of enemies, Air Slash can slow down an opponent, Shaker Edge dazes fallen opponents, and of course, there's... Shulk: Back Slash! Wiz: ...which doubles damage if the opponent is attacked from behind. Boomstick: But if melee attacks aren't enough, Shulk has the Monado Arts, which are activated by his magic sword. Buster damages multiple enemies in a straight line, Shield and Armour increase defense, Speed improves evasion, Purge and Eater hit close enemies, and then there's the beautiful Cyclone, which conjures up a column of Ether to suck in and deal massive damage to opponents! We've had a LOT of swords on this show, the Master Sword, Dragonslayer, Soul Edge, but there's none I want more than the Monado, cause no sword gets shit done like the Monado. Wiz: Well, it's not without its weaknesses. Unlike most swords, the Monado was made specifically to destroy one species. It's most effective against Mechons and other mechanical life forms. Boomstick: I still want it, though. I need to teach that dryer that's stealing my socks a lesson. Wiz: Eventually, Shulk encounters Zanza, a giant who claimed to be the creator of the Monado. He offers to fix Shulk's sword, as he was having problems defeating Mechons such as Metal Face. Boomstick: An offer that was quickly rescinded because Metal Face himself flew down to Prison Island and slaughtered Zanza. Spoiler alert. Wiz: However, Shulk was able to defeat Metal Face afterward, meaning the Monado no longer suffered resistance against certain Mechons. Boomstick: But enough about Mechons already, Shulk is battling a thousand year old, half-naked demon child, dang it! We're not worried about how many robots he can slay in an afternoon, even though it's a fuckton, if he can't defeat other beings! Wiz: Well, Shulk can hold his own against anyone. He defeated not only the Mechonis, but also the Dragon King Alcar, a powerful manticore named Master Obart, the Arachno Queen, and a series of Telethia, or Dinosaur Beasts. He will battle creatures that tower over him for the sake of his homeworld. Shulk has superior strength, speed and reactions, as well as the ability to strip away the buffs of enemies. He can also heal, and his durability does exceed that of a normal man. Boomstick: He was shot in the back by a man named Dickson and survived, and he was able to beat Zanza, who survived the destruction of the universe and ended up being the god of the Bionis, who was revived from Shulk's body when he was born, and took the Monado for himself... spoiler alert. Wiz: As it turns out, another Monado was destined to be equipped by Shulk to defeat the evil god. This Monado belonging to Shulk was called... Shulk's Monado. Boomstick: Couldn't they give the god-slaying sword a better name? We're having the worst luck with naming, first Tekken characters and now this sword. Wiz: The name doesn't matter, as after Shulk defeated Zanza, he was acknowledged as a god himself with his new all-powerful sword. As a god, Shulk can activate the Arts and Monado Arts at an unimaginable power, survive blows from other gods, run faster than light and kill gods among other creatures. Boomstick: Well, you can forget about what I said about Monado number one! This is truly the ultimate sword! Wiz: Shulk is crafty, cunning and extremely durable, and he'll do whatever it takes to fight for justice. He values his friends above all else, and if anything separates him from a companion, they're subject to a god's punishment. Boomstick: Being a deity of ultimate power seems to come naturally for Shulk, and with his beautiful sword with ultimate attacks, nothing can stand in his way. Shulk: What's important isn't whether you can see the future or not. It's the will to make a choice, and the strength to seize your destiny! Our time has come. Our destiny is our own! Laharl Wiz: Hotheaded. Arrogant. Brash. These words only begin to describe the personality of the demon prince Laharl. Boomstick: Well, don't forget overpowered and badass, because this little guy can dish out big damage. Wiz: Little guy? He's 1316 years old. Boomstick: WHAT?! How much Proactiv do you need to look that young when you're that old? Wiz: None, considering Laharl is the all-powerful, immortal Overlord of the Netherworld. Son of King Kichevskoy, biding his time to usurp the throne, Laharl awoke from a two year slumber to discover that his father had been killed and his throne already taken. Boomstick: So Rip van Winkle over here goes mad with power, or lack thereof, and sets out on a quest to take his rightful place in royalty. Wiz: Laharl started in his homeworld, sacking houses left and right until he encountered Flonne, an assassin trainee sent to murder the already deceased King. She joined her party, stating that if need be, she would change her target. Boomstick: Well, Laharl developed a soft spot for Flonne, and after the Seraph turned her into a flower, Laharl let his true power show. Which, as I said before, is OVERPOWERED AS FUCK!!! Wiz: Even after being crowned King of the Netherworld, Laharl sacrificed himself to save his love interest, Laharl becomes a Prinny, and is capable of any conceivable power. Boomstick: He uses this blessing to execute amazing attacks, such as throwing a powerful fire punch from in the air, summoning balls of fire and riding a fucking meteor into the Earth, which would ordinarily destroy the whole planet! Wiz: Laharl is also considered an S Class swordfighter and an A class fistfighter. Boomstick: Hey, if I were the guy giving out grades and I saw a guy drive his sword into the sun so hard that it rips off chunks of molten rock and sends them to the planet below, I wouldn't be giving him a B+. Wiz: For his brawling skills, Laharl can generate hurricanes, knock an opponent sky-high with a single punch, he can hit an opponent so hard that the screen shatters... Boomstick: And he can land a punch so hard that it opens up a black hole, sucking in all surrounding matter, along with Laharl! And, he can send an opponent to the sun, grab a platform from the Earth, create a clone of himself, come back and smash the sun with the two platforms, which should wipe out all life as we know it! Wiz: Laharl is capable of creating clones to aid him in his attacks. They share the same techniques and abilities that he possesses. In regards to his sparring capabilities, Laharl wields Bahamut's Fang, a blade capable of slaying gods. He can extend the length of his sword at his will and swing so hard that he ignites the oxygen in the air around him. Just planting his sword into the ground causes enough force to send an opponent careening into the air. However, Laharl's true trump card is his agility. He's capable of outpacing Babylon, who can travel across the Milky Way Galaxy in under four seconds. The Milky Way is 100,000 light years in distance, meaning Laharl can travel 25,000 light years per second. This calculation may seem ludicrous, but it can't be denied that Laharl is one of the fastest characters in video game history. Boomstick: I guess it's safe to call him a speed demon. Wiz: He also has enough power to lift metal boxes that weigh thousands of tons, and once destroyed every star in the universe in a span of just two years. Boomstick: Still not as good a use of time as sleeping for two years. I need that kind of catnap, this work schedule's been killing me. Wiz: He also has terrific durability, as he can survive attacks capable of destroying stars and galaxies. Laharl is a powerhouse who has the capacity to do whatever he wants and needs to come out with the victory. Boomstick: Well, he shouldn't need to fight, because no one, and I mean no one, wants to tangle with the powerful Overlord Laharl. Laharl: (while performing Meteor Attack) Ahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Pre-Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (Shulk and Fiora are in a field, training with their Monado blades. Shulk wields the Monado III while Fiora has the original Monado.) Shulk: You've made great strides in your training, Fiora. Today, I'll show you how to activate the Monado's foresight. (Laharl jumps from tree to tree when he's just overhead of the couple. He overhears their conversation.) Fiora: But you're basically a God. How can I possibly compare to your power? Shulk: You mustn't worry about the power behind your sword. Your sword will be the greatest asset in combat. Just follow what I do. (Shulk holds his Monado up to his face. He sees Laharl jumping from the tree and planting his sword into Fiora's brain.) Shulk: Fiora, look out!! (It was too late. Laharl jumped down at an immeasurable speed and split Fiora's head in two.) Shulk: No! Not again! (Begins to cry) Laharl: So, I hear you're something of a God around here. Shulk: (sobbing) ''What are you? What are you doing here? Why have you killed Fiora?! 'Laharl: I am Laharl, King of the Netherworld. I've made slaying gods something of a hobby. When I'm done here, you'll just be another tally on my kill count.' Shulk: No! I can't let you live after this! You've murdered my girlfriend! I'LL KILL YOU!!! ''(Shulk prepares his Monado while Laharl prepares the Bahamut's Fang.) Laharl: Fancy sword you've got there, King Arthur, but it's not enough to beat me. FIGHT! (Shulk dashes forward and the two clash swords.) Shulk: Not good enough! (Shulk draws his sword out of the clash and lands several hits on Laharl.) Laharl: Trying to make a fool out of me? I'll make you moan in pain! (Laharl runs forward at incredible speed and slashes Shulk.) Shulk: This is not good! (Laharl charges again, but Shulk is prepared.) Shulk: Buster! (The hit sends Laharl into a tree.) Laharl: Now I'm mad! (Laharl and Shulk clash again, connecting with each other's swords until Laharl's speed gives him the upper hand. He hits Shulk's sword hard enough to ignite the oxygen and cause bursts that send Shulk off guard. Laharl then finds an opening and cuts Shulk across the face. Shulk draws his sword again and the two swordsfighters clash again.) Laharl: Hmm. You definitely have sword skills. But how hard can you punch? Shulk: What? (Laharl takes a hand off his sword and uses Rising Domination, which sends Shulk hurling into the sky. Laharl leaps into the air and the two strike blades while exiting the atmosphere.) Shulk: A god has no need for terrain to defeat his enemies. (Shulk extends the Monado III and slashes Laharl from afar several times.) Laharl: You think you're the only one with tricks up your sleeve? (Laharl grows out his blade as well, and the two fight from a further distance.) Shulk: Speed! (Shulk activates his speed Monado Art and closes in, swinging quickly. He attempts to execute a great Slash when Laharl locks his blade with the Monado once more. Suddenly a ring of clones appears around Shulk.) Shulk: Come at me! (The clones close in. Shulk extends his blade and spins, taking out each of Laharl's clones. Also hit by the attack is the true Laharl.) Shulk: Take this! Air Slash! (The Air Slash slows down Laharl.) Shulk: You're mine! Turn Strike! (The hit fells Laharl.) Shulk: Back Slash! (The hit connects as Laharl has his back turned. It sends Laharl into a meteor.) Laharl: Big mistake, pretty boy! '' (Laharl steers the Meteor in the direction of Shulk. It is too large for Shulk to avoid. Shulk is hit and the meteor heads straight for the rings of Saturn. Shulk pulls out the Monado and cuts his way to the top.) ''Laharl: What the hell?! Shulk: You can't contend with the Monado! Laharl: We'll see about that! Overlord's Wrath! (Laharl conjures a multitude of fireballs.) Shulk: There's too many! (Indeed there are. The balls of fire close in on Shulk.) Shulk: Armour! (Shulk's armor activates and protects him from the fireballs. As it wears off, Laharl appears from behind.) Laharl: You can't survive this! (Laharl punches Shulk in the direction of the sun with the Blazing Knuckles. However, the Monado extends to connect with an asteroid, stopping Shulk's flight. Shulk jumps to the meteor Laharl is standing on.) Shulk: This is the Monado's power! (Shulk uses the Cyclone to use the dark matter nearby to generate a cyclone.) Laharl: Not so fast! (Laharl uses the Hurricane Blow to suck up Shulk into a storm. He himself is sucked up afterward. The two strike swords occasionally until the great storm blows them backward.) Shulk: Monado, let me see the future! (Shulk foresees a black hole, but is unsure of what it means.) Laharl: Here I come! Shulk: The future doesn't belong to you! (Suddenly, a series of clones appear by the side of Laharl. Not in a circle formation, Shulk has no way to defeat them all.) Laharl (and clones): QUINTUPLE SHOT! (Five sword strikes stun Shulk. Now near the planet Earth, Laharl attacks with the Beast King move, sending the two into the atmosphere. Shulk is helpless. A tear comes across his eye.) Shulk: (sobbing) ''Fiora... I'll see you soon, Fiora. ''(Shulk lands hard in his head, killing him, while Laharl gets back on his feet. Laharl punches the ground, opening a black hole and sending Shulk's body inside.) Laharl: Time to make an example of this weakling. (Laharl jumps into the black hole and slashes Shulk hundreds of times in a few seconds. Laharl escapes just before the hole closes, and the hole explodes, causing it to rain pieces of Shulk.) Laharl: And that's one more for the list. Post-Battle K.O.! * Fiora's body is seen underneath a tree while bits of Shulk continue to fall. * Laharl rides off on an MLG Meteor with dank sunglasses, while Doritos and Mountain Dew surround him. Boomstick: Whoo-hoo! God battle! No! Poor Fiora! That was the best thing ever! Why, Shulk, why?!.. So, as you can see, I'm having mixed emotions. But, it was kind of one-sided, wasn't it? Wiz: Yes it was, Boomstick. While Shulk IS classified as a God, Laharl is in a league of his own. Being a demon, Laharl uses an energy called Mana to boost his attack power. Shulk had no way to cancel out this Mana, as he can only dispel auras. And while Shulk's Monado Arts only last several seconds, Laharl's Mana carried with him for the duration of the match, meaning no matter what Shulk did, Laharl would always be above him. Boomstick: If being immortal wasn't enough for Laharl, he also has tanked hits from gods himself. Shulk may have had the better sword, but sometimes the magic and skills you can learn with your weapons is more beneficial. Wiz: And while Shulk could warp reality with his Monado, the Monado can only control ether, a substance unique to the Xenoblade universe. Without his reality-warping capabilities, Laharl had him outclassed in speed, power, and durability. Boomstick: It looks like Shulk was in a hole lot of trouble from the start. Wiz: The winner is Laharl. Next Time on Death Battle CHIBI-ROBO VS ANT-MAN Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs